


Fill Me In

by courtneyarnelle



Series: Fill Me In [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/courtneyarnelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired of this same conversation. Of him discouraging you from seeing your girlfriend. You're aware that on some level, he knows you're still seeing her. But you can't bring yourself to care too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a song of the same name "Fill Me In" by Craig David (or the remix by Pia Mia and Austin Mahone which I enjoy for it's faster beat.)
> 
> Also, please forgive any typos you may find! I've learned typos are unavoidable, but I do do my best to proofread and catch as many as I can before I post things. But, please enjoy!
> 
> This is also the only author's note I'll probably post so thank you!

**You really are trying** your hardest to keep quiet, but her breath is warm against your throat. Her wet lips press against the curve of your neck and, after a gentle kiss, her teeth dig into your skin.

You gasp and you feel her smirk cockily against you. Your fingers pull at the curly, dark hair they're tangled in. She groans at the feeling and you can’t keep the smug smile from spreading onto your face. You let out another gasp as her teeth continue to dig into you, almost painfully now. You find yourself letting out a quiet moan regardless when she soothes the mark on your skin with her tongue, and she shushes you.

“Your dad is just downstairs, buttercup.” She reminds you. She's definitely teasing you. You want to tell her to _shut up_ , but you're focused instead on how much freaking  _hot_ she sounds right now. Her voice laced with lust and her mouth lingering just above your collarbone.

“Carm.” You breathe. You tug on her hair again and she moves to press her wet lips against your own. Carmilla’s lips are poisonous. They’re addicting. They drag you deeper into her warmth and under her influence when they’re moving against yours.

Her hands are your weakness. They make your skin tingle in a strange, amazing way when they slide under the back of your shirt and her fingers play with the hook of your bra. Her fingers slide under your bra strap and press into the skin below it, while her other hand cups one of your breasts and squeezes lightly.

Her hand moves back to your brastrap when you arch your back. And you’re about to give her permission to remove the damn thing when a knock on your door makes you jump. You tear your lips from hers and she backs of with an annoyed glare.

“Laura?” You hear your father’s deep voice from outside your door. You give Carmilla an apologetic look before looking back at the door, then to the adjoined bathroom connected to your bedroom. She rolls her eyes and lets out a quiet huff of annoyance. Then she stands and goes into the bathroom. Once she’s out of sight, you fix your hair and wipe your lips in an effort to look somewhat presentable.

“Yes?” You ask as you open the door and give your father a polite smile.

“Are you alone in here?” He squints at you in slight disbelief. Which kind of hurts, but you _are_ sneaking around behind his back.

“Of course.” You lie smoothly. You think to yourself that Carmilla is a horrible influence on you. Before she’d come into your life you’d have _never_ lied to your father.

“When I pulled in I could have sworn I saw two shadows moving in here… Do you want to fill me in?” He continues, making a half attempt to look past you into your room. You open the door fully to show him that no one's there.

“Dad. I’m fine. And _alone._ ” You run nervous fingers through your hair knowing what’s coming next.

“Look, I know I told you I didn’t want you seeing that girl from next door. And I know you think that’s unfair but I hope you—”

“Dad, seriously. I get it. Thanks.” You're tired of having the same conversation with him over and over. You’re tired of him discouraging you from seeing your girlfriend. You know he’s just trying to protect you, but you _really_ don’t need him to. You could take care of yourself. And Carmilla wasn’t as bad as he thought she was. He gives you a look that’s a mix of something apologetic and something sad. But after seeing nothing explicitly suspicious, he gives in with a sigh and turns to leave. He pauses in the doorway as he goes.

“Have a good night, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, you too.” You wait until he’s closed his door down the hallway behind him to close your door and you let out a breath. You're aware that on some level, he knows you're still seeing her. But you can't bring yourself to care too much.

“I see your dad’s still not my biggest fan.” Carmilla voice has more of a teasing quality to it than the disappointment that should probably be present. (Though it's there.) She saunters from the bathroom slowly with her arms behind her back and her head cocked slightly.

“Well his first impression of you wasn't _exactly_ in the best light." She shoots you a glare and you bite your lip. She makes her way to you as you continue. "Hey, _I_ like you. Isn’t that enough?”

You hold your hands out to her and she takes them and pulls you to her. One of her hands rests on your hip, her thumb finds its way below her shirt and rubs your skin gently. The other rising to run through your hair before it settles on the back of your neck. And the mood from before that your father had ruined is definitely coming back.

“I suppose it’ll do for now, cupcake. I can’t expect to date a girl with her father hating me.” Your lip remains caught between your teeth as you watch her look at you. She starts at your feet, covered in socks with tiny penguins all of them, to your shorts. Then her eyes travel the rest of the way up your torso until your eyes meet and you give her a nervous half smile. You could probably never get used to how she looked at you.

“Your mother doesn’t like me very much either. So we’re even, right?” She lets out an almost amused huff before she pulls you in for a gentle kiss. She breaks the kiss entirely too soon and you follow hers with yours. When you open your eyes, her smile is a little lovesick and you feel your heart pound too hard in your chest.

“I guess we are,” is all she says. She reaches behind you to lock your door, then her hands are back underneath your shirt. “Now where were we before we were interrupted?”

Carmilla turns you and backs you up until your knees hit the back of your bed. Then you sit down and move back onto the bad as she crawls over you. Her lips meet yours and she pushes you back onto your bed. She wastes no time this time around. She pushes your shirt up immediately and you both laugh when it gets caught on your chin, but manage to pull it over your head. Then she starts pressing open mouthed kisses down your chest to your stomach.

Carmilla is gentle with you. Her caresses are tender. Her lips soft against your body. Her skilled tongue pressed against you. You turn your face into your pillows to muffle your moans while Carmilla holds nothing back. She completely disregards your settings, and does everything in her power to make you squirm and come undone beneath her.

And when you’ve caught your breath, you’re more than happy to return the favor.

* * *

 

 **The first time you** see Carmilla, is the day she moves in next door over the summer between your Junior and Senior year of high school. Your father calls you downstairs for lunch (a peanut butter and jelly with lemonade and a couple fresh baked cookies) and you decide to eat out on the patio as not to waste a perfectly sunny summer afternoon indoors.

The moving van pulls up just as you’re finishing the last half of your sandwich. You watch curiously, sipping your lemonade and nibbling on cookies, as a very tall and intimidating looking woman exits a dark colored car and ushers the moving men into the house. You watch them unload pieces of furniture and carry them inside the house one by one, as well as several boxes.

The tall woman from before oversees the entire thing, then she glares at the dark car in front of the moving van and she taps on the glass. You don’t hear what she says, but she’s clearly exchanging words with _someone_. The woman stands back as the door opens and someone steps out.

Then you see _her_ and you can't help but stare. She steps out of the car and her arms crossed over her chest. A bored expression is on her face. She uncrosses her arms and flips her wavy, black hair over her shoulder and looks critically at her new home. You fully aware you're staring pretty unabashedly but you really can’t help it.

She is really… Something else.

Then her eyes turn to you and it takes you a moment to realize she’s looking back at you. Your eyes widen when she doesn’t look away, but instead gives you a sly smirk. Her eyebrow juts upwards and you feel yourself starting to blush. Then she turns away and _struts_ into her house.

And you’re left wondering who exactly this girl was without a single idea how to figure it out. At least not without more embarrassment.

* * *

 

 **Your father leaves for** a company dinner that night and tells you to stay safe. You’re lying on your bed reading something from your Summer Reading list when you get a phone call from an unknown number. You’re not really supposed to answer the phone when your father isn’t there if you don’t know who it is, but you pick up anyways.

“Hello?” You answer.

“Hey, cutie.” You hear a feminine voice say from the other line. The voice is strange, tired, and kind of husky. It’s an enticing sound that makes your throat feel dry.

“Umm, who’s this?” You ask and they laugh.

“Your new neighbor, sweetheart. Your parents are gone, right?”

“Um… Why?” This was definitely a very, _very_ shady phone call and you were close to hanging up.

“Why don’t you come over?” And all your suspicions come to an immediate halt.

“Excuse me?”

“Come over.” She repeats patiently. A part of you wants to squeal in excitement because _your attractive new neighbor just asked you to come over._

“I—Um, okay.” You tell her and you can practically hear her smile.

“Perfect. See you in a bit, buttercup.” The line goes dead and you pull the phone away from your ear. You have to stare at the phone resting in your hand to register that: Yes, that did just happen.

Your new neighbor called you. And asked you to come over. Your gorgeous new neighbor asked you over. You finally jump up and pump a fist in the air at your victory. Then you look down at your clothes, or lack thereof, and realize, you have no idea what you’re going to wear.

You don’t think boy-shorts and a tank-top are appropriate attire for a first meeting.

* * *

 

 **You take a nervous** breath before you knock on her door and it opens immediately. She’s standing barefoot in a satin dress that stops about mid-thigh. Her pale, smooth legs are completely exposed, her hair was in a high ponytail and her fringe settles right above her (perfect) eyebrows.

“Well, don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?” She says and you feel your cheeks heat up. You look down at your white blouse and shorts, feeling seriously underdressed right now.

“I’m not the one in a short black dress.” You try and her smirk sends a rush of heat down your spine. “Which… Wow. By the way.” You notice for the first time the bottle of red wine resting in the crook of her arm, along with two wine glasses in hand. “Also, what is happening here?”

You gesture to it and she full out smiles now.

“My mother has stepped out, so we have the house to ourselves. I thought I’d bring out some wine for us to toast the occasion.” She moves from in front of the door to let you in. You step inside and remove your shoes while she closes the door behind her.

“What occasion would that be?” You ask as she leads you down the hallway, past dozens of untouched moving boxes, to a barren living room with just a black couch and an unplugged television in it.

“It’s not often I find interest in a beautiful girl who also just _happens_ to live next door to me.” She turns to you with a smile as you sit on the plush cushion of the couch. She pops open the bottle and fills both glasses with the cooled liquid. You don’t miss that she fills yours more, but you take a small sip regardless.

“Oh,” is all you can bring yourself to say. She gives you a gentle smile as you take your another sip of the wine. Then she takes a long drink before she speaks again.

“What’s your name, cutie?” _Cutie_. The nickname feels phony but you can’t help but feel a little special from all the nice things she’s saying.

“Laura.”

“Laura.” She repeats. In that moment, you decide you never want to hear anyone say your name again if it isn’t her. She sits next to you and tilts her head to the side as she watches you take tiny sips of the wine in your glass. “I’m Carmilla.”

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla.” She looks at you for a moment. Then she look down at her lap and laughs.

“What am I doing?” She says more to herself than to you. You’re about to ask her what she’s talking about, when she moves forward and kisses you.

Your eyes widen at that feeling of her lips pressing insistently against yours. You vaguely sense her hand clutch the back of the sofa next to your head. Somewhere in the back of your mind you have the sense to set your glass down on the floor, before your eyes slide shut and your arms wrap around her neck. And you’re kissing her back.

Her glass finds its way to the floor and she leans into you, pushing you back flat against the sofa. Her lips haven’t left yours and you feel lightheaded either from her dizzying kisses, or the lack of breathing going on right now. You break your lips from hers to take a deep breath, and then her lips are back against yours.

You feel her hands start to slide under your shirt, then her hand stiffens against your waist. She pulls away from you and you blush as the sound of the wet smack when your lips part. Her hand reaches back towards you and she cautiously runs a thumb over your bottom lip.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Her thumb strokes your cheek gently. Her dark brown eyes look a little brighter and you can’t bring yourself to look away from her gaze.

“I’m can’t say I’m upset you did.” You tell her, before you’ve really thought about it. She eyes you for a moment longer, then she moves away from you.

“Follow me. We have a Jacuzzi upstairs and I’d love to try it out with you.” You want to tell her to wait because you didn’t know _anything_ about her. All you knew was her first name, that she lived next door to you and that she was insanely gorgeous. But instead, you stand and shuffle awkwardly beside her.

“I don’t have anything to put on.”

“Not a problem.” Carmilla replies smoothly. She holds a hand out towards you. You take her hand in yours without hesitation and she leads you upstairs in a way that makes you feel like you’re royalty. As you walk behind her, while her back is turned, you subtly press your fingers to your lips. You can still feel the press of Carmilla’s lips against yours. It’s a welcome sensation. You wouldn’t mind feeling it again. Over and over.

She leads you into a white tile of the bathroom and she has you sit on the edge of the tub while she sits down to fill the tub with water. As you wait for the tub fill up, she turns back to you to make small talk.

“Tell me about yourself, cupcake.”

“Um—” That catches you off guard because, while you did want to get to know the girl you’d just made out with, you were fully prepared not to talk and to continue to make out with her. “Well I’m 17. I’m going to be a senior in the fall. Kind of random, but one of my biggest personal idols is Lois Lane, speaking ofI was thinking about majoring in journalism when I get to college.”

“Journalism?” She’s looking at you with a newfound interest and it makes you feel comfortable talking with her. Carmilla looks like she’s clinging to your every word even though you’re sure you’re just babbling nonsense.

“It’s because right now I’m involved with our school newspaper that I may have started myself do to a distinct lack of journalistic type extra-curriculars. It’s actually doing really well considering I only started it last year.” You realize you’re starting to ramble, but when you look at Carmilla, she’s giving you the most pleased smile you’ve ever seen on anyone’s face. You look down at the water filling the tub, embarrassed by her gaze. “What about you?”

“Me?” The surprise in her voice makes you look up at her with scared eye. The slight shock in her face catches you off-guard.

“Has— Has no one ever asked you to tell them about yourself or something?” Her eyes drop and you backpedal immediately. “Oh, no. I’m so—“

“Don’t worry about it, creampuff.” Carmilla scratches her cheek. “I’m seventeen as well. Other than that for now, I’d like to keep my air of mystery.” She places a hand on your knee and you nod at her. That was fine by you. You wouldn’t mind slowly prying her apart until you knew everything about her. No matter how long that might take.

Just as she finishes talking, she shuts off the water and turns on the jet to get the water bubbling. Then she stand and turns her back to you.

“Would you mind helping me unzip?”

“Oh no, of course not.” You tell her and stand. You make a small mental note that she’s only an inch or two taller than you as you unzip the back of her dress. She’s not wearing a bra and that makes you swallow nervously and she slips out of the dress and turns to face you.

You can’t help it. Your eyes immediately fall to her chest. She coughs to bring your attention back up to her face.

“Do you like what you see?” Your mouth feels dry and your tongue flaps uselessly in your mouth preventing you from saying anything to defend yourself. She laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound in the history of ever. She slides her panties down her legs. You turn your head at the sight of her bare ass and hear more than see her she steps into the bubbling water.

Carmilla lets out a content sigh. You watch her settle into the water and pull her hair up into a messy bun, before looking back to you.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” You lick your lips nervously knowing she’s suggesting you strip down and hop in naked with her. And you want to. You _really_ want to, but your morals are holding you back.

“I—Well—”

“Hey, creampuff.” You bite you lip and hold her gaze. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, Laura.” Okay, you could definitely set your morals aside for a night.

“You can’t look.” You tell her after a short breath. Carmilla chuckles, but tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

“As you wish, Princess.”

You turn you back and first take of your shorts. You look back once to make sure Carmilla isn’t peeking, but she’s just humming a soft tune with her eyes still closed. You sigh and quickly shuck off the rest of your clothes. Then you slide into the warm bubbling water on the opposite side of the dark haired beauty who was being so incredibly patient and kind to you.

She opens her eyes once you’ve stopped moving and pouts. “So far away, sweetheart.”

“We’re naked.” You cross your arms over your chest. You’re nervous. Like really, _really_ nervous. You’d never been this naked with another person. Well not one you’d made out with before.

“You know,” she starts, her hands cross behind her head. “We’re taught to be shameful of your naked bodies when it’s really the most natural thing in the word. You don’t be ashamed around me, Laura. I would never judge you for something like that.” She holds out an inviting hand to you. “Come here.”

And you do.

You settle comfortably into her open arms. And Carmilla holds you against her chest as if nothing in the world has ever mattered more to her than you.


	2. They Were Caught

**You and Carmilla get** out of her Jacuzzi when it becomes apparent that she’s more interested in kissing your neck than enjoying the water. But not before she managed to dunk you under the water and get your hair wet. You get her back so her hair that had stayed relatively dry in her bun is now soaked.

You and Carmilla manage to get water all over the floor. She doesn’t bother trying to clean it up which you take a note of, and she hands you a towel that you wrap around yourself as she does the same with another. Then she leads you downstairs and, despite how damp you both are, has you sit back down on the couch.

Your glasses of wine as still where you’d left them and while you finish them. (Although you’re your father would be appalled at your underage drinking just to impress a _girl_. You’d be eighteen in February though and really how far away was that?) The two of you go back and forth exchanging small fact. You find out her favorite color is black, that she was a senior like you, and that she’d be turning eighteen in November.

You shoot towards her when you finish your glass and throw your legs over her lap. She lets you rest your head is against her shoulder while you runs her fingers through your hair. Her hand moves underneath your towel, tracing patterns onto your inner thigh.

When you look up at her, she’s already been looking back down at you. You’re unsure how long she’s been staring at you, but when you smile and she smiles back.

You feel like you’ve never been so content.

She leans down and kisses you. You part your lips, giving her silent permission to deepen the kiss further. Her tongue presses against yours and her hand is firm when it moves from your thigh to your waist. She tastes like expensive wine, and she smells like lavender soap. Her front presses against yours, you can feel the rise of her chest pressing against your own which makes you gasp into her mouth.

She all but swallows the noise, one of her hands sliding back under your towel and up the smooth skin of your thigh and stopping just below your butt. You think you might encourage her to move her hands further upwards when you hear the front door slam shut. Carmilla’s hands stiffen against you and her lips pause against yours.

“Fuck.” Carmilla breathes against your mouth. You expect to see some type of fear in her eyes when she pulls away from you. Instead you see annoyance and a bit of defiance. She catches your questioning look and her face softens just slightly.

She leans way from you and holds your legs behind your knees. You’ve barely had time to react to that when the tall women earlier that day, who you can only assume is Carmilla’s mother, strides into the living room. She’s just hanging up her phone when she comes into the space. She looks from you to Carmilla, then her face shifts into a glare.

“Hello, mother.” Carmilla greets her casually, as if nothing’s wrong. You feel blood rushing to your face. You, under _no_ circumstances, had wanted to meet your new neighbor naked in a towel, in the middle of making out with her daughter.

Her mother is looking at you with blatant disgust in her eyes. Then she turns her disapproval onto Carmilla.

“Carmilla, we obviously need to have a talk.” She lift a hand for Carmilla to follow her out of the room. Carmilla stands to follow her.

“I’ll be right back, cupcake.” She presses a lingering kiss to your cheek right below your eye. Then she follows after her mother, leaving you speechless, bewildered and alone with your thoughts. You don’t mean to eavesdrop, but they're talking unabashedly loud as if they don't care if you hear what they’re saying.

“What have I told you about bringing _pets_ into the house?” Her mother spits and you’ve never felt smaller.

“She’s not a pet, mother.” Carmilla argues. “She’s a _human being_. And I happen to _like_ her.”

“Well I can certainly see that.”

Carmilla says something you can’t hear and her mother huffs in response.

“We just got here this morning, Carmilla. Are we really doing this again?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. I _like_ Laura, so if I want her around. That’s where she’ll be.” Her mother says something else that you can’t hear. You catch a wounded expression on Carmilla’s face for a brief moment when she comes back. You force your eyes into your lap, and you don’t look up at her until she’s standing in front of you with her hand held out to help you up.

You take it and Carmilla leads you past her mother (who’s scowling at you like you’re a rodent) and up to her room when she’d put your clothes after you’d climbed out of her bath. She closes the door behind her and she drops her towel. She pulls her dress back on and you can’t help but watch as the black fabric covers her smooth back.

She turns back to you and smiles catching you staring, making you wonder how often _that_ was going to happen. “Shouldn’t you be getting dressed? I’d like to walk you home.”

You can’t find any words to say to her, so you just keep your mouth closed and drop your towel despite your inhibitions. But you figure she’s already seen your naked tonight so there was no harm in one more time.

As you're slipping your panties back on, you feel her fingers tracing your spine and a shiver runs up your back. You stand up straight and turn to face her. She’s smiling at you and you rise to kiss her. Her hand is flat against your back, holding you against her. She pulls away and drags her tongue along her bottom lip.

“What are you doing to me, Laura?” She asks.

“The same thing you’re doing to me, I hope.” You tell her and she kisses your forehead.

“I’ll give you a few minutes of privacy to finish getting dressed. I’ll be outside.” She gives you one last look and then she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. You sigh once its shut and sit on her bare bed.

You’ve gotten yourself into a real mess, all thanks to the attractive girl next door. Maybe your father’s paranoia about you getting hurt wasn’t as over-exaggerated as you’d thought it to be.

* * *

 

 **You meet her outside** of her room a few minutes later and she tucks a strand of drying hair behind your ear. You think about apologizing for getting her in trouble, but she talks before you can.

“Well let’s get you home, sweetheart.” She takes your hand and leads you back downstairs. Carmilla’s mother is nowhere in sight and you breathe a sigh of relief. Her hand is warm around yours, you lace your fingers together and you see a hint of a smile stretch onto Carmilla’s face. The summer night air is cool when you leave her house and make the short trip back to yours. She stops at your front door and turns to you.

“I guess this is goodbye for now, buttercup.”

“Don’t you have a phone or anything? Something I can message you on?” You ask and she smiles.

“Of course.” She holds out her hand and you place your flip phone into it. She gives you a questioning look at how devastatingly out of style your phone is and you blush.

“Don’t make fun of me, my dad just doesn’t think iPhones are necessary for someone who’s still in high school. And—” You realize she’s smiling at you and you glare at her. “And you’re laughing at me.”

“Yes. I am. I don’t care what kind of phone you have sweetheart.” She flips open your phone. It takes her a few seconds to put her number into it and hand it back to you. Then she leans towards you and places a chaste kiss on your cheek. You frown at her when she pulls away and her smirk deepens.

“Are you disappointed?” You know she’s teasing you, but you _were_ disappointed so you ignore her teasing for the moment.

“A bit.” You admit and she barks out a laugh.

“Allow me to redeem myself.” She steps forward and her hand cups your jaw. She pulls you into her and presses her lips sweetly against yours. You think it’s strange, how quickly you’ve fallen into “like” with this mysterious girl who’s kissing you like a prized treasure, and who’s holding your face so delicately.

You decide you _really_ like this feeling.

She pulls away from you and lets out a hot breath against your lips.

“Make sure you actually call me, cupcake.” She thumb drags along the curve of your cheek. Then she drops her hand and turns to walk away. You watch her walk all the way back to her house and through her front door. She doesn’t look back once.

You turn and open the door to your house and shut it behind you. You lean against the door and sigh, running your fingers through you hair.

“Laura?” You jump because your father’s voice had come seemingly out of nowhere. And his voice shocked you from the high of you were feeling from tonight. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Hey dad.” You face him, trying in vain to look natural. She gives you a strange look and then you see his eyes move to your slightly damp hair.

“Where were you?

“Oh, um, I was over at our new neighbors’ house. I was hanging out with their daughter, Carmilla.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm. Yep.”

“So the you two just… Hung out.” You’d come out to your father a couple weeks after your summer break had started, and now he was wary of everyone you spent your time with. Although you really didn’t have many friends at your school, mostly by choice.

It was… Difficult for you. Being the only out teenager in your school. You old friends thought you were strange and guys mainly spoke of “banging you back straight.” So you didn’t hang out with many people your age. Maybe it was why you’d been so quick to accept Carmilla into your life the way you had. You were craving attention.

“Yep.” You answer playing nervously with a strand of your hair. “That’s it. Just hanging out.”

He narrows his eyes at you and your discomfort and guilt grows. So you decide to dismiss yourself.

“Well I still have some summer reading to do and it’s only like nine now. _So_ I’m going to go upstairs.”

“Okay. Um enjoy yourself?” You move towards him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Then you turn and all but sprint upstairs. You close the door behind you and sit on your bed, cradling your cellphone against your chest. Would it seem too eager of you to call her right away? Should you play it cool and wait a few minutes?

You debate back and forth for a few seconds before you decide, screw being cool and press the call button. Carmilla answers on the first ring much to your surprise.

“What took you so long, cutie?”

* * *

 

 **When school starts back up** a few weeks later, you find that Carmilla is in two of your classes. She’s in your AP Lit class and your AP European History class. She sits across the classroom in your Literature class during second period. Every time you glance in her direction, she’s staring at you. When she meets your eyes, she doesn’t turn away from your gaze or even look slightly embarrassed that she’s been caught. She just raises an eyebrow at you, and you blush and try to pay attention to your lecture.

In your history class your teacher allows you to pick your seat and she sits right next to you. Distracting you from the lectures with her hands under your shirt and squeezing your thigh, although the two of you hadn’t gone farther than making out and slight chest groping.

You never see her during school aside from class and lunch (since you had no other friends, Carmilla would take you out to lunch every day), but she always finds you afterschool and pulls you into her car. You could never tire of the way her hand would cup your cheek. How her eyes drop from yours to your lips. Then she’s kissing you. It’s a tender kiss and you don’t fight against how her lips move against yours.

“I missed you today, cutie.” She whispers against your mouth and you kiss her again.

“Where do you go during school?” You ask when you pull away from her. Carmilla only smiles and clicks her tongue instead of answering your question. She moves away from you and settles into the driver’s seat, starting her car. You both buckle up. (Although you have to nag Carmilla into buckling.)

“Yours or mine?” You usually went to Carmilla’s house because her mother practically lived at her job, and your father worked from home a lot. But he’d had to actually go into the office today for a string of meetings, and Carmilla had only been in your house once before then. And you kind of wanted to make out with her at your house for once…

“Mine.” You decide.

“Daddy not home to watch over his precious angel today?” Carmilla pulls out of the school parking lot and onto the road. She drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the back of your seat.

“He told me he’d be back late tonight. So we have some time.”

“Time?" Carmilla looks away from the road for a moment to give you a sly look, that makes a smile pull at your lips.

“Mhmm.” You nod and the pleased look on her face is confirmation enough that she’s thinking the same thing you are.

* * *

 

 **You spend fifteen minutes** in the backseat of her car making out. Somehow she convinced you that it would be “fun.” And you really can’t bringyourself to deny her anything she asks for. Because her lips have quickly become your biggest weakness, and she knows it.

Her hands touch you everywhere except where you really want them to be. You nip her lower lip in an effort to push back against her in any form you can. She pulls away from you and drags her tongue along the spot where you’d nipped her lip. Before you can act on the urge you get to kiss her again, she’s talking.

“We should go inside.” It almost sounds like a question. So you nod in agreement. She moves from overtop you, removing her knee from where it had made itself at home between your legs and you bite the inside of your cheek to keep the pleased noise from leaving your throat.

You slide out of Carmilla’s car and she follows after you. Her hand finds yours and you lead her through your front door.

She pulls you down the hallway to your couch and you lie down without a word. You prop yourself up on your elbows to meet her halfway in a kiss as she climbs overtop of you. And then Carmilla guides you back down flat. One of her hands settles next to your head to allow herself some balance and the other settles on the soft skin of your stomach.

Her fingers drum lightly against you, then she breaks the kiss to press her lips against your throat. Her hand moves to your hip and holds you down as she kisses along your pulse point. You let out a soft breath and she smirks against your skin.

“Can I..?” She doesn’t finish her sentence with words, rather she tugs at the hem of your shorts. You nod fervently. There was something really, really nice about Carmilla asking you for permission to go further, being that there had been no protesting from you before now. But it warms your heart that she did.

She’s gets the front of your pants unbuttoned after a few seconds. Then her hand cups between your thighs over the barrier of your panties, you gasp and her lips pause against your neck.

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” She asks, and her concern sends a flush to your cheeks.

“It’s fine. Stop talking.” You bring a hand to the back of her neck and pull her into another kiss. Once she’s kissing you back, you move both your hands under her shirt and drag your nails gently down her back. Her teeth close on your lower lip and bite down gently as she slides her hand into the front of your underwear.

Her fingers brush against your clit and she swallows your low moan in a kiss. Her tongue is in your mouth, moving against yours as she deepens the kiss. She drags her fingers through your slick folds and murmurs something about how _wet_ you are against your lips. Then her fingers start to rub against you _just_ right and--

“Laura?” It’s your father. You don’t have to look up to know how close he is, right in the living room, to where you are tangled with Carmilla. You both stiffen and Carmilla breathes a curse against your mouth. She sits up, pulling her hand from your pants and tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

“Hey, Mr. Hollis. I’d hoped to meet you under much different circumstances.”

You’re kind of glad Carmilla is talking because your hands are covering your face, you’re sure your face is completely flushed red. You feel like you could implode from embarrassment. You peek from behind the barrier that of your hands and look up to see your father standing in entryway to the living room. His eyebrows knit together as he tries to process the scene in front of him.

He looks from you, to Carmilla and his confusion turns to anger in a split second. Carmilla looks down at you and mouths an apology, but you shake your head. Because even if it meant continuing to get caught and risk your father’s anger (that has yet to be directed at you) you’re more than willing to keep going through it.

Somehow she seems worth it.

* * *

 

 **After the initial surprise** at his coming home earlier than promised and catching you with Carmilla, with her hand down your pants, your father had excused himself to the kitchen for a drink. Carmilla actually looked a bit bashful when you sit up and button your pants back up. She looks down to avoid your gaze and you tilt her chin up so she meets yours eye.

“Carm. It’s fine.” Her pout turns into that snarky grin that’s become familiar to you.

“Who told you were allowed to shorten my name?” You put a hand on her shoulder and pull her in to kiss you.

 _"I_ did.” Carmilla presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth and you sigh. “I hate to say it, but you should probably go.”

“I’m not going to argue with you on that one, cupcake.” She kisses you again, and then she pushes your hair away from your face and presses another kiss to your temple.

“Bye.” You turn as she walks away from you and she looks back once.

“Later, baby.” She waves, and then shuts your front door behind her.

* * *

 

 **When your father** **tells** you to “break things off with Carmilla because she’s a bad influence” you argue with him. It shocks the both of you, but you won’t back down from this one.

“You don’t even know her.” You tell him. The look on his face makes you want to take it back, but you _can’t._ You’re _tired_ of always obeying and not having a say in your own life. If you’re going to get to choose anything you do, it is going to be who you date.

You march past him and go up to your room while he’s stunned by your backtalk.

And you call Carmilla once the door is locked and shut tightly behind you.

 


	3. They Loved

**Your father still looks** at you with a glint of mistrust and betrayal in his eye, even a month later when it’s the beginning of October.

Well, fine.

You don’t acknowledge the look and try to carry on as normal, because you don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. Even though you can’t stand the tension between you two. You hate the rift your girlfriend has created between the two of you. But you still refuse to give her up just because your dad gotten the absolute _wrong_ first impression of her.

“Laura.” You father talking to you gets your attention. You look up at him as he poor a little bit of milk into his coffee and stirs it. He doesn’t make eye contact, but he was actually speaking to you, so you don’t acknowledge it.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to be out late tonight. So don’t go crazy. Okay?” The unspoken ‘ _with Carmilla_ ’ weighs on the silence between you and you grip your cup of hot tea between your fingers.

“Fine.” You think he’ll say something else. Instead he turns and leaves. And you wait for Carmilla to come pick you up for school instead of taking the bus.

That night, instead of hanging out with Carmilla, you tell her you have to do some work for class and she leaves you to do what you need to. She tells you to call her later and you promise you will. You finish with what you needed to get done within a few hours, but you decide to wait before you call Carmilla.

You catch up on one of your various TV show and call her around 6 in the evening. Carmilla sounds almost enthusiastic that you did.

“Laura.” She breathes into your ear. You can almost hear her smile and you smile to yourself, falling back onto your bed.

“Hey, Carm.”

“So how would you feel about going to a club later?”

“I’m not 18.” You remind her and she snorts.

“Neither am I. Ever heard of a fake ID. And they _like_ me. They’ll let you in if you’re with me.”

“First of all, this is why my dad things you’re a bad influence. Second when did you become Ms. Popular?”

“You’d be surprised how many invitations I get, creampuff.”

“How many times have you gone to this club without me that they’ll just let in whoever you bring?”

“Cupcake, I’m a popular girl. But I promise I’m nothing but faithful to you. Okay?”

“I believe you.” You don’t believe for a second Carmilla was cheating on you, but you do wonder how often she goes to this club. Carmilla was pretty, even if she did resist any advances, there would still be other people who tried to chat her up.

“I’ll go.” You say.

“Perfect. Can you be over in thirty minutes to get ready?”

“I think I could possibly clear my schedule.” Carmilla laughs in that soft way that makes your chest feel warm.

“See you in thirty minutes then, sweetheart.” You roll your eyes but the smile is still there.

“I’ll be there.” You tell her and she lets out a breath on the other line.

“See you then.” She hangs up before you can say goodbye as usual. You smile fondly at her name in your recent contacts and then, with a happy sigh, you sit up and get ready to head over.

* * *

 

 **She answers the door** in only a bra and basketball shorts, which surprises you. You’d seen her shirtless, of course. But she’d never worn something this relaxed around you before.

As you’re about to comment on it, she places a finger on your lips to stop you from pointing it out.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, cupcake.” She removes her finger and steps aside to allow you inside. She closes the door behind her and leans against it as she looks at you. “Hmm let’s see if we can’t find you something dazzling to wear tonight.”

She whisks you upstairs and opens a closet full of dresses.

“Where did you even get these?”

“I have my methods.” She smile at you for a second. Then turns back to her closet. One-by-one she holds a different multicolored dresses up to your body and tosses each aside with a disapproving click of her tongue. She bites her lip in concentration and the urge to kiss her becomes almost unbearable. But when you lean in, she ducks away from you.

“Patience.” She chides. You pout and she gives in, giving you a gentle peck on the lips and then she holds up a black dress to you. “I think this one will work.”

You take it from her and hold it up. “This one?”

She nods and you give her a nod before stripping down to your underwear. She watches as you slide into the dress and the smile on her face grows.

“How do I look?” You ask. The fabric of the dress stops about mid-thigh, with slits in the side of your left thigh and your right shoulder exposing your skin.

Carmilla circles you once. Then her arms wrap around your waist from behind you. “You look marvelous.”

You give her a bubbly smile and look down. Her fingers find your chin, tilt and turn your face up to hers, and then she kisses you. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but you ignore it for a few seconds. Then you turn in her arms and kiss her back. Her arms are strong around you and her lips are becoming oh-so-familiar. You know how she’s going to kiss you and you know how to respond. Your hands rest on the bare skin of her waist and her skin twitches slightly under her touch.

She pulls away and releases her hold on you.

“You’re distracting me, buttercup.” She licks her lips and you know you’re staring at them unabashedly. But you don’t really care. You can’t help it. “Give me a minute to get dressed and we can get going. Okay?”

You nod and she presses another kiss to your lips before she goes back to her closet to find something to wear. You sit down on the soft mattress of her bed and watch as she changes into a pair of skin tight leather pants and a corset, that leaves her mid-drift exposed. You’re watching the slight muscles in her back flex when she throw on a leather jacket and turns to you.

“Lots of black here.” You gesture to her and yourself. She saunters over to you.

“Well I like black remember?” She’s really close. Her nose just barely brushing against yours and you’re caught in her gaze. “Would you like to change?”

“No.” You hear yourself say.

“Are you sure? I have other dress—”

“I’m fine in this.” You tell her.

“Well you don’t need to bite my head off.” She teases. She moves away from you to grab her phone, keys and wallet from a desk and she slides it into her coat. “Do you want to wear a coat?”

“No. It’s not bad outside, plus I’m sure it will get hot in there.” But you give her your wallet and stuff your phone into your bra. Then she holds out her hand for you. And the two of you walk out of her house and downtown towards the club.

* * *

 

**The club is crowded.**

Carmilla keeps a possessive arm around your waist and her glare wards off anyone who even gives you a glance.

“Carmilla.” She looks at you, the glare turning into a gentle stare. “Relax. I think everyone knows I’m here with you.”

“People are pigs.” She hisses.

“Dance with me.” It’s a command rather than a request. Mainly because you’re sure this will distract her from her “valiant” efforts to protect you that you _really_ don’t need.

“Fine.” You pull her to onto the dance floor and her body presses against yours from behind. Her hands grip your waist and you start to grind your body against hers. You move with the beat of the music as the heavy bass starts to pulse through you, as it has been the rest of the club. You’re looking slightly upwards at her and you note for the umpteenth time that she’s not that much taller than you.

Carmilla walks around with an air of superiority always makes her seem bigger than she actually is. But here, with some pop artist newest hit playing, the bass reverberating through the club, and her body flush against yours. With her lips brushing against your neck and her hand warm on your side; you want her.

You _really_ want her.

You want her more than you’ve _ever_ wanted _anything._

Your throat feels dry so you ask her to buy you a drink. She leaves you over to the bar and they don’t ID her, but all she orders are two waters anyway. You almost roll your eyes at the clear liquid, but you drain the cup as she does hers. You hand it back to her with a thank you.

“Of course.” Her smirk makes you feel even hotter if that is possible and your drag her back onto the dance floor. You spend hours just dancing, until you check your phone and find it’s already one in the morning.

“Hey. Do you want to get out of here?” She raises an eyebrow but agrees. Her fingers lace with yours and she leads you from the heated, sweaty club and outside.

You shiver meeting the cool fall air on your skin. Maybe you _should_ have brought a jacket. You stiffen when a jacket is placed over your shoulders. You look up and see Carmilla looking away from you, missing her leather jacket.

“Why did you give me this?”

“You seemed cold.”

“Yeah. But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about it, cupcake. I’m fine.” Carmilla’s voice made it clear that was the end of that conversation. “It’ll make me feel better if you wear it.”

“Fine.” You concede. You shove your arms through the sleeves. It’s warm. _Really_ warm. You snuggle into it and she wraps an arm around your shoulders.

* * *

 

 **It’s a short walk** back to Carmilla’s house. You don’t notice your father’s car in the driveway of your house. You don’t see him frowning at you from the front window and shutting the curtains closed. You’re just focused on Carmilla’s arm around you and how good she makes you feel. And about how you want her lips _everywhere_.

She leads you upstairs to her room. A part of you expects to see, or even hear, her mother, but you haven’t seen a trace of her mother since she caught you two together. You decide not to dwell on that long because Carmilla’s hand is tight around yours.

She releases your hand to close the door behind her and lock it. Then Carmilla presses her lips hard against yours, one of her arms wrapping hard around your waist and the other tangling in the hair on the back of your neck. You arch into her so your body presses against hers. She pushes her coat from your shoulders and it falls to the floor.

Her lips move fluidly against yours and she directs you to her bed. You break away from her to scoot back onto the bed once your legs hit her bedframe. She crawls over you and her lips are back on yours in seconds while her hand ghosts up smooth skin of your leg.

You bite her lower lip and slide your hands under the back of her corset. Your finger press into her skin. She hums into your mouth and her tongue drags over yours. You try to focus on rubbing her back as well as kissing her, but her hands distract you when they cup your ass. Your pull your lips from hers as you gasp and her lips attach to your jawline. And Carmilla starts pressing open mouthed kisses against your neck. Your nails dig into her back and she hisses against your skin.

“Sorry.” You whisper.

“Don’t be.” She bites your neck almost in a way that almost feels like retaliation. You moan involuntarily and she pauses. For a second you think you’ve done something wrong. Then her lips are on your collarbone, nipping and suckling on any exposed skin she can fine.

“Carm.” You mumble and she sucks on the dip of your collarbone. Her hands slide up and cup your chest briefly and then they move back to your waist.

“I need you out of this dress.” She hisses. Her hands move behind your back and you press your lips to her neck. You’re rather inexperienced here and Carmilla has to know what she’s doing since she’s making you feel incredible. So you mimic the way her lips had moved against your own and she lets out an appreciative moan. Then she unzips your dress and helps you wiggle out of it.

She squeezes your breast, still covered by your bra, in her hands. Her thumbs press over where your nipples are. You arch into her again and one of her legs slides between yours, her knee pressing against your center.

She pushes the cups of your bra up and hovers over you for a second, her eyes meet yours and you give her a small nod. Apparently that was all the encouragement she needed. Because she then gives you a brief kiss, her lips are moist and her breath feels hot.

Then she kisses down your chest and her tongue flattens against your valley between your breasts. When she sucks a nipple into her mouth, your body jerks in response and you moan out a low _“Oh.”_

She pulls away from you to pull off your bra, and you rub up her lean arms to her shoulders. Her skin feels cool in comparison to how _hot_ you feel. You feel like you’re burning up. You unzip the back of her corset and toss it onto the ground beside the bed.

Her bare skin has an almost crystal like look to it. It’s completely flawless, aside from one mark above her breast that you ignore. She looks like she’s been trapped in a box her entire life. She’s beautiful.

You realize she stopped touching you and you look up at her. You meet her dark eyes and bite your lip. _She’s so, so beautiful._

And you tell her she is.

The smile she gives you makes your insides melt. Her eyes seem to twinkle just the slightest bit and she kisses your forehead. You trail the tips of your fingers up her stomach and relish in the soft feeling of her skin. Your hands cup her breasts and she makes the gentlest noise you’ve ever made her produce.

And then your fingers accidentally find the scar located just above her breast that your brain seemed not to register until just now. She stills completely over you. You trace its long shape. Her hand closes around your wrist and she kisses your knuckles.

“Ne demandez pas, l'amour.” It’s the first time she’s ever talked to you in a different language and your eyes snap up to her face.

“What was that?” You ask. Your hands busy themselves by rubbing up and down the contours of her back. She hums and then kisses you without answering your question. You want to be irritated by this trend of her distracting you with her lips, but there’s a reason she always does. It works.

You sigh as her lips find your neck and kiss down your body. Her open mouthed kisses feel amazing on your stomach and she stops when her lips meet the hem of your panties. She looks up at you, and you bite you lip with a nod. Thenyou lift your hips slightly to allow her to slide them off.

You remind yourself this isn’t the first time you’ve been naked in front of her as she gazes at you. But you blush anyway and turn your head.

“Laura.” She says after a few seconds, and you turn your gaze back to her. “Don’t take your eyes off me. Can you do that?”

Your mouth feels like it’s filled with sand but you nod. The corner of her mouth turns upwards and she settles between your legs. You know the image of Carmilla tucked between your legs is going to be imprinted in your mind forever. She presses a kiss to your slick center and you whimper despite yourself. Then her tongue flattens against your clit and your head tilts backwards.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart.” She reminds you. Her lips close around your clit and muffle your moan into the crook of your arm. You know you’re doing a terrible job following Carmilla’s instructions of keeping your eyes on her, so you force your arm away and look at her. The way she’s looking up at you almost makes you come right then and there. You bite your finger, and reach down with your free hand to tangle your fingers in her dark tresses. The way she’s staring at you as her tongue slides through your wet center makes something boil in the pit of your stomach.

Carmilla has to have done this before. More than once. Her tongue moves expertly against you, and her thumb rubs rises to rub _just_ right against your clit while her palm flattens against your stomach. Her arm feels strong around your thigh and you feel yourself coming undone under her touch.

It doesn’t take long for you to come due to your utter inexperience. Carmilla makes these slurping sounds as she cleans the mess between your thighs with her tongue that should probably be gross. But you’re entirely too spent to care. She crawls back over you and kisses you with grossly damp lips. You wrap your arms around her neck and your calf brushes against her leather pants which makes you frown.

“Can I take these off?” You ask and she nods. She moves from overtop of you and lies down against the bed to let you to slide them off her. It proves to be quite the task with how tight they are against her skin, but you manage to wiggle them completely off and toss them aside. Her thong is next and then you lie back down next to her with your head on her chest.

“I’m going to pay you back for this.” You promise.

“Oh really now, cupcake?” You nod and turn onto your chin, her eyes are filled with a deep fondness and a word you can’t quite yet bring yourself to acknowledge yet.

“Mhmm. I’m going to make you feel just as good as you made me feel. I promise.”

“I take promises very seriously.” She tells you.

“I keep my promises.” She strokes your hair and you close your eyes.

“Me too.” She whispers back.

 _Soon._ You tell yourself. Because right now, you just want her to hold you and never let go.


End file.
